


Unorthodox Examination

by rebellious_sheep



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dr/patient, F/F, Gyno exam, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: Andy gets turned on while Dr. Priestly examines her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'm Andy, um Andrea Sachs here for my checkup."

The receptionist—Emily, her name tag read—clicked her computer a few times before looking up and smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry but Dr. Russell is out today due to a last minute emergency. But Dr. Priestly is currently available. Or if you'd prefer, I can reschedule you for another appointment when Dr. Russell comes back." 

Andy was a little worried about Dr. Russell and hoped that the woman was alright. But since she was already here, Andy decided to just get it over with. 

"Uh, no worries. Dr. Priestly will be fine."

Hopefully Dr. Priestly wasn't some  
greying, balding old man. Not that there was anything wrong with that if they were. 

"Okay. Well, have a seat. She'll be right with you in a moment."

 _She._ Andy felt somewhat relieved.

"Ok, thanks." Andy sat down and waited, her thoughts wandering to what Dr. Priestly looked like. 

**Five Minutes Later**

"Dr. Priestly will see you now, Miss Sachs," Emily told her, "Just head into the second room on your right."

Andy nodded her thanks and stood up, smoothing her skirt before walking toward the room.

When she stepped inside, Andy met ice blue eyes. Dr. Priestly was a very attractive woman in her late forties, with striking hair and features. 

"Hello. Have a seat—" Dr. Priestly looked down at the chart, "Andréa. You may refer to me as Miranda. Dr. Priestly is merely a formality." Miranda stated briskly. 

"You can call me Andy, "Andy offered and sat down.

"Shall we begin then." It was more of a statement than a question. 

They went through the usual questions: Have you recently been sexually active? If yes, did you use protection? Any pelvic pain? etc. 

After that, Miranda handed Andy a gown and instructed her to change into it. 

When Miranda made no move to leave, Andy squeaked in embarrassment, "Um, you want me to change right here?"

"Yes, dear. Do move at a glacial pace."

When Andy still hesitated, Miranda sighed, adding in a somewhat softer tone, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

As she undressed quickly, Andy felt the older woman's eyes on her. She's probably just checking for abnormalities, Andy told herself. But deep down, she hoped the doctor liked what she saw. 

Donning the gown, Andy sat down on the side of bed again, bare legs dangling off the edge. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it wasn't the first time she'd done this. Deep inside, she knew it was because she was instantly attracted to Miranda. 

On the contrary, Dr. Serena Russell was certainly beautiful but Andy only saw her as a friend. 

Miranda stood in front of her and pulled the top part of the gown to the side. Andy's rounded breasts were exposed.

"Place your right hand behind your head."

The doctor started on Andy's right breast, checking for lumps. It was all very professional and Andy felt oddly disappointed. 

Before she moved onto the other one, Miranda gave her nipple a quick tweak and Andy gasped in surprise.

Both of Andy's nipples hardened in response and she blushed. 

"Just checking your response to stimulation, Andréa." Miranda said by way of explanation. 

Continuing like nothing happened, the doctor instructed her to lift her left arm.  
Miranda repeated her actions with the left breast except this time, she … lingered. 

Her hands cupped and squeezed the breast like she was giving a massage.  
Andy was getting turned on. Underneath the gown, she could feel herself getting wet. 

She was actually anticipating when Miranda would pinch her other nipple.  
And she was not disappointed. 

Miranda rolled the nipple between her cool fingers, manipulating it into an even stiffer point before letting go. 

A tiny moan escaped Andy's mouth before she could stop it. 

"Everything seems to be fine there," the doctor calmly stated, making no move to cover Andy back up. 

"Why don't you lay down and put your feet in the stirrups," Miranda suggested.

Andy stretched out on the bed, her hands at her sides on the armrest. Then, Andy placed her feet in the stirrups hesitantly and she felt cool air hitting the wetness between her legs. Hopefully, the doctor wouldn't notice how wet she was. 

"I'm going to start the vaginal exam shortly. Now I'm just going to restrain your arms and legs so the procedure goes more smoothly."

"W-what? Is that really necessary?" Andy stuttered. 

"Yes, I believe so" was Miranda's only response. 

Before Andy could protest anymore, Miranda quickly secured the buckle strap on Andy's right wrist and leaned over to do the same for the left. Adjusting it a couple times, she made sure it was tight enough that Andy couldn't escape but not too restricting. 

"Is that okay?" Miranda asked. 

"Yeah," Andy gasped, twisting her wrists to see if she could escape from them.  
She couldn't. And Andy wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed. 

Dr. Priestly moved towards the end of the bed where Andy's legs were placed in the stirrups.Spreading Andy's legs wider, she looped the buckles into the holes and strapped her legs down, one after the other. 

"Okay?" Miranda inquired.

"Yes," Andy replied. 

Now, Andy was truly in a vulnerable position, unable to move her hands or her legs. 

Snapping on a pair of gloves, Miranda maneuvered her chair until she was sitting between Andy's spread legs.  
First, she gently spread Andy's folds, checking for anything that seemed off.

"All good here," Miranda murmured.

Grabbing a tube of lubricant beside her, Miranda flicked open the cap and squeezed a tiny amount onto her fingers.  
Leaning forward, she run her lubed fingers up and down Andy's slit. 

Andy moaned when she felt the cool lubricant touch her heated center. 

"I'm going to do the internal exam now."

Andy's shuddered as Miranda's fingers worked their way into her. 

Her other hand pressed Andy's lower abdomen, searching for any abnormalities. She found nothing of course, but Andy didn't need to know that just yet. 

"I think we're going to need some more lubricant, Andréa. So I'm going to place a bit of suction on your clitoris."

"Wha—?"

Miranda leaned down and took Andy's clit in her mouth. 

A loud moan was torn from her throat. Andy's arms and legs flailed, struggling against the binds. Her hips canted toward Miranda's warm waiting mouth. 

More wetness pooled between her entrance as Miranda continued to suck and flick her clit. 

"Fuck! Yes! M-Miranda. Don't stop! Please!" Andy closed her eyes and gave into the sensation, trying to grind her hips against the doctor's face as much as she could with her binds. No longer was she embarrassed. All she cared about was the pleasure she was receiving. 

Miranda began thrusting her fingers in and out of Andy, curling them slightly, and she felt Andy begin to tighten around her fingers.

Dragging her fingers up against Andy's walls, she found the rough patch of skin and began brushing against it with every stroke. 

Andy felt a pressure building in the pit of stomach. It was like she needed to pee. 

"Miranda, I feel—"

She exploded. Quite literally. Fluid sprayed over Miranda's face and fingers, drenching her in moisture. 

Detaching her mouth from Andy's clit, Miranda licked her lips and looked up at Andy, "Didn't know you were a squirter."

"I'm sorry," Andy was mortified. "That's never happened before."

"No no, don't apologize. I quite enjoyed that. But probably not as much as you, dear. Everything seems to be in order, by the way."

Miranda slid her fingers out and stood up to discard the gloves. On the way, she grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face. 

"So, are we done here?" Andy asked from her still restrained position on the bed. She hoped that was not the case. She wanted to repay the favor. 

"Do you want to go, Andréa?"  
Miranda walked until she was next to Andy, her hand reaching down to caress her bare chest. 

"No," Andy husked, her nipples perking up again. 

"Mmm," Miranda circled a nipple. "I thought so. Your breasts are lovely."

"Thank you."

"You're my last appointment of the day, you know. I told Emily to go home after she sent you in. We're all alone."

"I hadn't even thought about that. It would have been embarrassing if she or other people heard me," Andy exclaimed.

"I think that some part of you enjoyed it. The thrill of being heard or possibly seen by another person and being unable to do anything about it." Miranda hand trailed lower, cupping her sex through the thin gown. 

Andy moaned, a low guttural sound.  
"Please, Miranda. Touch me." 

"Would you like me to untie you before I do?"

Andy thought about it for a second. Sure, she would love to touch Miranda but she seemed to crave this kind of submission. Being tied up made her wet. She learned many things about herself today. 

"No," Andy shook her head. 

Suddenly, Miranda ripped the gown off her, practically tearing it to shreds. 

"Let's get started, shall we? I want to see how loud I can make you scream."

\---

Miranda made her come three more times. After the third time, Andy voice was hoarse and she begged and pleaded for her to stop. It was too much. 

Then Andy gladly reciprocated while Miranda rode her face, smearing it with juices. Andy loved every second of it though. 

\---

**Three Years Later**

They invited Serena and Emily and their friends and family to the wedding. It was an unlikely story. Falling in lust and then in love with your gynecologist. Well she wasn't even Andy's gynecologist at the time they met. But Andy decided to switch as soon as her first 'checkup' with Miranda was over. Checkups were always … a pleasure to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the tiny details might not make sense or correlate with the previous chapter ~ just a warning

Before she left, Miranda handed Andy her card, with her personal number scrawled elegantly on the back.

"You were wonderful, Andréa. I want you to know that I don't do this with my other patients. There was just something about you…" Miranda trailed off and stared into Andy's eyes. "Anyways, here's my card if you ever want to return the favor. No pressure, of course."

Andy took the card and nodded numbly, still processing what had happened. Her legs felt like jelly from the mind-blowing orgasms she had. 

Miranda held out a pale hand. Andy stared at it for a second before shaking it with her free hand. All Andy could think about were those slim fingers that had been inside her. Andy shivered slightly and Miranda took notice, smirking slightly. 

Escaping through the door with a single nod to Miranda, Andy let out a huge breath when she got to her car. 

_Shit. What am I going to do now?_ She tried not to ponder anymore as started the drive home. 

When Andy got to her apartment, the first thing she did was take a long hot soak in the bathtub. Dr. Miranda Priestly popped up in her thoughts again. What had happened today was definitely unexpected. But Andy found that she didn't regret it. Not for a second. The bigger question was, did she want it to happen again?

She was conflicted. On one hand, it was amazing. She'd never experienced orgasms like that, ever. 

But Andy wasn't sure she wanted a relationship right now, no matter how casual. Not only that, Miranda Priestly was fucking beautiful and smart. Andy had felt an instant connection to her. It would be too easy to fall for her. The chances that Miranda reciprocated her feelings were slim to none. It wasn't worth it to get her heart broken. With that decided, Andy sunk deeper into the warm water.

\---

The next couple weeks, Andy threw herself into work, trying to forget about the intriguing woman with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Miranda's card sat on the dresser next to her bed. 

It was harder than she expected. Everywhere she went, Andy was reminded of Miranda. At night, she sometimes woke up sweaty and screaming the woman's name. There were a few times that she'd thought 'fuck it' and dialed the number on the back of the card, but in the end, she never pressed the call button. 

\---

On Friday night, Andy's friends tried to get her to go out with them but she declined. 

"You guys go ahead. I think a quiet night in is just what I need." Andy smiled apologetically. 

"Come on, Andy! You need to get over this chick by getting under another one!" Lily exclaimed. 

Andy hadn't told them the whole story of course. They'd think she was crazy for allowing a doctor to tie her up and fuck her brains out. Lily would probably tell her to sue because a doctor was taking advantage of their patient. The only thing Andy had told them was that she'd met Miranda on her way home from work and it had been a one night stand. 

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to get over. We had sex and parted ways. That's all there is to it." Andy crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Uh huh, sure hon. That's why you're all sad and mopey all the time." Doug raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not sad and mopey. I'm just on my period. I promise to go out with you guys next week," Andy pleaded.

"Ok… only if you promise." Lily said sternly. 

"I promise. Now you guys go and have fun." Andy made a shooing motion and they reluctantly left with goodbyes. 

Andy let out a breath of relief when they were finally gone. She wasn't really on her period, but she just didn't want to go out tonight or listen to them keep talking about Miranda. 

\---

Sitting on the couch, Andy stared aimlessly at the TV. In one hand, she held a beer while the other held the remote and flipped through the channels, searching for something interesting to watch. 

One beer soon turned into two then three and four. 

Soon, Andy was drunk enough to lower her inhibitions. Impulsively, she grabbed her phone and dialed Miranda's number. By now, she knew that number by heart. The phone rang for a while before Miranda picked up. 

"Hello? Who is this?" Miranda inquired. She had just prepared to take a bath when her phone rang. 

"It's me, Andy… Andrayah." Andy giggled into the phone. 

"Andréa. How have you been?"  
Miranda asked, surprised to hear from her. It had been two weeks and she'd given up hope that Andy would call. 

"Hii, M'randa! I'm feeling great!" Andy chirped happily into the phone. 

"Are you drunk?" Miranda asked. 

"Maaybe. I only had like…f-four beers. Your eyes are very pretty, have I told you that?" Andy slurred. 

"No, but thank you very much for saying so," Miranda replied with slight amusement. 

There was a slight pause in the conversation before Andy suddenly spoke up, "I miss you." 

"I miss you too, dear."

"I also miss your voice. Your voice is so fucking hot. It makes me so wet. I think I can come just from the sound of it. And your fingers. I miss those fingers inside me. But I 'specially miss your mouth and your talented tongue," Andy rambled, staring dreamily at the ceiling. 

Miranda was silent on the other line.  
Her heart sped up when she heard Andy's words. It seemed that the girl had no filter when she was drunk. 

"Andy, you can't just say things like that!" Miranda hoarsely exclaimed. 

"Why not? It's true. Just thinking about it makes me get all wet," Andy confessed. She set her to speakerphone and placed it on the couch before spreading her legs and cupping herself through her cotton boyshorts, letting out a soft moan. 

When Miranda heard Andy moan, she sucked in a sharp breath. 

"What are you doing, Andréa?"

"Nothing, M'randa. Keep talking. I like the sound of your voice. By the way, whatcha wearing?"

"Andréa. Answer me," Miranda demanded. She flushed as she pictured what Andy could be doing. 

"Oh… I like it when you talk in that tone. Very sexy," Andy moaned and began to rub herself through her underwear. 

"Are you touching yourself?" Miranda tried to keep her tone stern. 

"Yesss," Andy hissed as she decided that the barrier of her underwear was in the way and removed it. Her hand returned to her vulva, caressing it. 

"I'm in a light blue silk robe. It's knee length and I'm not wearing anything underneath," Miranda husked, giving in to the temptation that was Andrea Sachs. 

"M'randa!" Andy whined while her finger circled her swollen clit. 

"Andréa. I want you to imagine that I'm there with you. You're sitting in front of me, between my legs, leaning back against me. My bare breasts are pressed to your back," Miranda untied her robe and let it fall open. It was getting too hot in here. 

Andy whimpered in response to her words and rubbed her clit faster, fingers sliding quickly through her wetness.

"I'm kissing along your neck, wet slow kisses. One of my hands comes around to play with your nipples. And I pinch them. Hard. Do you like that?" Miranda whispered. 

"Yes," Andy gasped and pinched her own nipples through her blue tank top, imagining that it was Miranda. "I'm close. Please."

"Don't you dare come before I tell you to. I'm slowly rubbing your clit, teasing you. You're on the edge, but not quite there."

Andy groaned but listened to Miranda, slowing down her motions. 

"You're such a good girl. I slide two fingers inside you. You're so wet and tight, Andréa. My thumb circles your clit faster."

Andy entered two fingers into herself and pumps them in and out. The wet sound of her fucking herself could be heard over the line. 

"Please, can I come?" Andy begged, shaking from the effort to hold back her orgasm. 

"Come now," Miranda declared. 

Andy cried out Miranda's name as she came, imagining Miranda right there with her. 

\---

"I wish you were here," Andy uttered softly before letting out a jaw splitting yawn. 

"Me too, dear. Now you should get some sleep."

"Will you stay on the line until I fall asleep?" Andy asked while she slowly got up and used her remaining strength to drag herself to bed. 

"Of course, dear. Good night."

"Night."

Miranda quickly got herself off before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

\---

The next morning, Andy woke up with no underwear on and a pounding headache. 

"Ugh. I'm never drinking again!" Andy sighed even though she knew it was a lie.

Her hand flung out and landed on something hard and flat… her phone.

Flashes of last night immediately came rushing back. She had drank one too many beers and drunk dialed Miranda. Oh my god. They had phone sex. 

When Andy turned on the screen, she saw that she had a message from a number she immediately recognized. Miranda. 

With shaky hands, she opened it. 

_Feel better. I didn't regret last night and I hope that you don't either. Call me.  
x M_

That short simple message brought a smile to her face. 

It was late Saturday morning. Miranda probably had important things to do but Andy didn't care. She was going to take a chance on Miranda. Everything else be damned. So, she called her. 

"Andréa. I'm glad you called."

"Last night… I uh…" Andy trailed off, uncertain how to proceed. 

"It's okay if you wish to forget about it," Miranda attempted to sound indifferent.

"No!" She was messing this up. "I don't regret it either. I just wished that I was sober when I called," Andy explained. 

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight?" Andy suddenly blurted out. 

"I would love to. Shall I meet you somewhere?" 

"No, I thought we could have it at my apartment, if that's alright with you."  
Andy suggested nervously, awaiting Miranda's response. 

"Of course, dear. Say around 7?" 

"Seven's great. I'll text you my address."

"I'll see you tonight, Andréa," Miranda purred. 

"Bye, Miranda!" Andy replied excitedly before ending the call. 

She had a date to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's the end. Not good at writing full length stories.  
> I'm always open to prompts, suggestions and/or comments~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I procrastinate… like a lot~

A knock sounded at Andy's door at 7pm sharp. Beforehand, Andy had let Roy the doorman know to let Miranda up, giving him her description. 

Andy set the dish down and went to go answer the door. She was nervous but in a good way; there were butterflies in her stomach. This would be the first time they saw each other in two weeks, although they just had phone sex yesterday. 

On the way there, she looked in the mirror to check out her appearance and fix her hair. 

Andy opened the door with a smile.  
Her jaw dropped. Miranda was wearing a black trench coat and a dark blue dress that sinfully hugged her body. In her hand was what looked to be an expensive bottle of wine. 

"You're stunning," Andy breathed. 

Impulsively, she pulled Miranda into a hug, who returned it warmly with one hand. She buried her nose in Miranda's neck, blissfully inhaling her perfume. When Andy drew back, she realized that she had not yet invited Miranda in. 

"Oh! Sorry, how rude of me. Come on in! Dinner's ready." She gestured with her hand and stepped aside to let Miranda in before shutting the door. 

"You didn't have to bring anything." Andy looked at the bottle in Miranda's hand.

"I wanted to," Miranda husked. "You look wonderful as well." She ran her gaze up and down Andy, who was wearing tight gray jeans and a lacy white top. 

"Here, let me take that." Andy set the bottle of wine of a table. "May I take your coat?" she inquired. 

"You may. Thank you." Miranda turned around and let Andy gently slip the coat off her shoulders. Her hands lingered, gently brushing Miranda's bare arms. 

After hanging the coat on a rack, Andy grabbed the bottle with one hand and took Miranda's hand in her other, leading her to the kitchen where the lovely dinner she'd prepared awaited them. 

\---

The conversation flowed easily. Surprisingly, there was no awkwardness about what had transpired the night before. There was a new awareness between them though. It wasn't just spontaneous sex anymore, it was something more. But neither of them seemed to want to spoil the mood with heavy conversation, at least not yet. Andy told Miranda about her childhood and they laughed over funny stories. Miranda talked about the weirdest questions she had been asked as a gynecologist.

"Really? She asked if swallowing sperm could cause her to become pregnant?" Andy asked incredulously. 

"I'm not joking. I just hope that my girls receive a better education with all that money I'm paying." Miranda smirked. 

"You have kids?" Andy blurted, a bit surprised, but not in a bad way. 

"I do. Twins, Caroline and Cassidy. They are entering high school next year." Miranda was proud of her girls. 

"They must be a handful. Teenagers these days." 

"Mm. But they have their moments," Miranda smiled fondly and finished the rest of her glass. 

"Woah. Better slow down there, hon. You've had like three glasses of wine."

Miranda blinked as if it just occurred to her. 

"I'm just nervous," the doctor finally admitted. "To be honest, I'm not sure what this is. What are we doing?" 

Andy took a deep breath before answering, "I like you, Miranda. A lot. And I know that's kind of hard to believe seeing as I've only just met you and we had sex during my gyno exam. And boy that was hot," Andy cheeks flushed as she recalled what had happened. "And then the drunk phone sex yesterday." Now it was Andy's turn to finish her glass; it was still her first one. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to see where this goes. I want this to be more than sex. I want us to go out with you on more dates and I want to know more about you and your daughters." 

"I'd like that too." Miranda beamed and Andy returned it. 

\---

They did the dishes together—much to Andy's protest that Miranda was a guest and therefore, shouldn't have to help clean up. 

After that, Andy gave her a short tour of her apartment. When they got to her bedroom, Miranda stumbled a bit and bumped into Andy, causing Andy to turn around and steady her. 

"Sorry, dear. Looks like I've had a bit too much wine." Miranda said. 

"You should stay here tonight. It's not safe to drive back," Andy offered. 

Miranda waved her off. "I don't want to inconvenience you. I'll call a cab." 

"It's dangerous at this time of night and I'm guessing you live on the other side of town, the much nicer one. Stay, please?"

"Okay…" Miranda huffed. She couldn't deny Andy anything, especially when with that blinding smile. 

"Let me get some clothes for you to change."

"Don't you like what I'm wearing, Andréa?" Miranda smirked, subtly thrusting her chest out a bit. 

"N-no. I mean yes," Andy stuttered, her gaze suddenly drawn to Miranda's cleavage. "I just thought … you'd want something more comfortable to sleep in."

"I was just teasing. That would be wonderful. Thank you, dear." 

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"If you don't mind," Miranda replied. 

"The bathroom is all yours. There are fresh towels in there." Andy gestured. 

Miranda smiled gratefully and nodded. "I won't take long." She padded down the hall and into the bathroom. 

A second later, Miranda called out, "Andréa. Could you come here?"

"Yes?" Andy rushed to the bathroom to see what was the matter. 

When she opened the door, she saw that Miranda's midnight blue dress was halfway unzipped, revealing pale smooth skin. She gulped. 

"Could you unzip me? I can't reach."

"Of course," Andy shakily replied.  
Reaching out with a trembling hand, she slowly tugged the zipper down until the gown pooled at Miranda's feet, leaving her in her underwear. 

Andy stared. 

Miranda was wearing a navy blue lacy bra with matching panties. 

"Thank you," Miranda husked. And then she bent down to grab her dress before hanging it up on a hook, giving Andy a view of her delectable ass. 

Andy knew she should back out and give Miranda some privacy, but she couldn't seem to move. When Miranda reached back to unhook her bra, Andy was jumpstarted into action. 

"I'll get those clothes for you now," she hastily said before rushing out the door.  
Miranda only chuckled in response. 

\---

Finally reaching her bedroom, Andy breathed out a sigh of relief. Miranda was just so damn attractive. But she didn't want all of their interactions overshadowed by sex. And she was sleeping over here. Tonight. On the inside, Andy felt giddy. 

Practically skipping, she made her way to her closet and dug out an oversized tee shirt and a pair of shorts that looked like it would fit her. 

With the clothes in hand, Andy made her way to the bathroom, images of Miranda showering assaulted her mind. Nope, she was not going to go there. 

A sliver of the door was left open and a puff of steam escaped out into the hall. Slowly, Andy pushed open the door. A shadow obscured by the shadow curtain in the form of Miranda could be seen.  
Quietly and carefully, Andy deposited the clothes for Miranda and took her dress and lacy underwear off the hanger to put in the wash. 

Just as quickly as Andy came in, she left, keeping her gaze firmly averted from the tantalizing figure in the shower. 

\---

About 15 minutes later, Miranda emerged from the bathroom, face clear of makeup and wearing the clothes that Andy had given her. She found Andy sitting on the couch watching TV. 

Andy looked up when she heard soft footsteps approaching. Wow. Miranda could even make an oversized T-Shirt and shorts sexy. 

"What are you watching?" Miranda asked.

"You. You looks good in my clothes," Andy replied with a goofy grin. 

"I think the alcohol's getting to you, dear."

Miranda took a seat beside Andy and got comfortable. Andy rolled her eyes. "I've only had _one_ glass. Unlike someone." She placed emphasis on one. "Anyways, this is Rizzoli  & Isles. It's about a female detective and medical examiner in Boston who solve crimes together."

Miranda hummed in contemplation and focused on the screen. 

"They should totally be a couple," Andy suddenly interjected. "Look at them. They act and fight just like one. And all that physical contact. Jane's the one Maura always goes to. And vice versa."

\---

Two episodes later, Miranda's head gradually drooped on Andy's shoulder. Andy noticed and turned off the TV. 

Gently, she shook Miranda's shoulder.  
"Hey. Miranda, wake up honey. Time for bed."

Miranda only let out a tiny disgruntled noise and snuggled deeper into Andy.

"Miranda!" Andy whispered a bit louder. 

Slowly, the woman in question opened one eye and glared at Andy. 

"There you are. Come on, let's get you to bed. I'll take the couch tonight."

"No," Miranda rasped, voice laden with sleep. "We can share the bed."

"Okay," Andy whispered and quirked her lips. "Now would you like me to carry you to bed, Your Majesty?"

Miranda sat up and sniffed.  
"Of course. Walking is only for peasants." 

Andy quickly stood up and scooped Miranda up —who squealed in surprise—in her arms. 

"Yes, my Queen." Andy smirked while carrying her down the hall to her bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. 

Rummaging through her drawers, Andy got a tank top and a pair of shorts. 

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then get ready for bed. Get comfy, either side of the bed is fine." 

"Hurry back," Miranda murmured and burrowed under the covers. 

"I will." It would be a quick shower for Andy. She wanted to get back to Miranda as soon as possible. 

\---

When Andy entered her room, Miranda was sound asleep, gently snoring. She looked so peaceful. 

As quietly as she could, Andy climbed on the bed and got under the covers, trying not to disturb the woman next to her.  
Miranda gravitated toward Andy as soon as she got in, seeking her warmth. She threw an arm over Andy's stomach and rested her head on Andy's chest, right over her heart. 

Yep. This was officially the best date ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might add another chapter or 2~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, had writer's block~ I promised myself that I would finish it today but I'm not completely satisfied with how this turned out.

**-One Year Later-**

"Hey Ems!" Andy cheerfully greeted as she strolled into the waiting room. 

Without looking up, Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. Miranda's in the back, finishing up with the last patient of the day. As soon as she comes out, I'm free to go." The redhead had gotten used to Andy dropping by unannounced throughout the year. "God knows how anybody could be so bloody cheery all the time," she muttered under her breath. 

"I brought some cookies for you since you seemed to like them so much last time." Andy dangled the Ziploc bag full of chocolate chip cookies in front of Emily. 

Emily whipped her head up and her expression perked up, but she immediately hid her expression and looked haughtily at Andy. 

"What makes you think I like them?"

"Maybe because I saw you try to hide a few in your bra the last time I brought them," Andy chuckled. 

Emily sniffed,"I suppose they're adequate." She quickly snatched them and placed the cookies next to her on the desk, continuing to type on the computer, which signaled the end of their conversation. But once in a while, Emily snuck longing peeks at the delicious treats next to her. 

Andy smiled and sat down to wait for Miranda. A couple minutes later, a middle-aged African American woman came out and Emily and her exchanged pleasantries. The woman scheduled an appointment for next time and left. 

Emily let out a sigh of relief and started packing up. "You can head in to Miranda's office. She's probably in there finishing up some paperwork."

After Emily gingerly placed her precious cookies in her handbag, she turned to Andy with a serious expression. "Please don't have sex on my table. I work there."

"Why would we do that when Miranda has a perfectly nice office?" Andy winked.

"Please spare me the sordid details about my boss' sex life," Emily said in a disgusted tone and began walking to the exit. 

"Only because you said 'please'," Andy responded with a smile. "Bye Emily. Tell me how those cookies taste!" 

Emily only huffed and the door clicked shut on her way out. 

"I think she's warming up to me," Andy said to herself as she got up and walked down the hall to Miranda's office. The door was open and she could see Miranda looking studiously at a stack of papers with black rimmed glasses on. 

Andy knocked softly on the doorway to get her attention. Miranda looked up and graced Andy with a tired but sincere smile. 

"Hey." Andy walked over and leaned down to give Miranda a kiss. What started out as a sweet brief kiss quickly turned into a deep passionate embrace, with Andy straddling Miranda's thighs, arms wrapped around her neck. Their tongues tangled as Miranda pulled her closer and Andy felt the cool press of Miranda's glasses against the bridge of her nose. When the kiss broke, both of them took deep breaths to get much needed air into their lungs. 

"Gosh, I'm sorry. You just look so sexy in those glasses," Andy said when she caught her breath.

"I didn't mind, Andréa." Miranda's voice was husky and slightly breathless. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Miranda reached up and played with a strand of Andy's hair. 

Andy shrugged. "I just wanted to see you." 

"Don't shrug. It's unbecoming of someone with high intelligence such as yourself," Miranda gently scolded and wrapped an arm around Andy's waist. 

Andy reached down and gently removed Miranda's glasses, placing them on the desk behind her. 

"Are you done with work?" Andy asked. 

"I just need to sign a few papers and then I'm done for the day," Miranda replied as she rested her head on Andy's shoulder. 

"Miranda?" Andy nervously began.

"Yes, darling?" 

"Do you remember when you asked me what my fantasies were?"

Miranda lifted her head from Andy's shoulder and met Andy's gaze. 

"I do. Why don't we go home and you can tell me all about them," Miranda said seductively. 

"Well, a few of them actually take place here." 

"In my office?" Miranda inquired, not entirely opposed to the idea. 

"Not the one I was specifically thinking about." Andy pressed their foreheads together, their noses slightly brushing. 

Andy felt warm puffs of air on her face as Miranda spoke.

"Oh? Do tell, Andréa. Everyone has gone home for the day. It's just you and I here."

Andy shivered, but it definitely wasn't from the cold. 

\---

"Why don't we head into the exam room, Andréa? I believe it's time for your yearly checkup." The low timbre of Miranda's voice made Andy's knees go weak. 

"Yes Miranda." Andy heart beat quickly in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Leave a comment; they inspire me. A little warning: if you haven't noticed, I procrastinate, so yeah~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long. I do read your comments even if I don't respond to all of them~  
> I probably have a few mistakes in there but thanks for reading!

Andy whimpered as her nipples were tugged and rolled between slender fingers before they were released. She couldn't see a thing due to the blindfold placed over her eyes. 

"Well, Andréa. Your breasts are perfect." Miranda straightened and patted Andy's bare thigh lovingly, which was strapped down to the exam bed along with the rest of her limbs. 

Andy was in the exact same position as her last exam except—she was completely naked. Goosebumps covered her skin due to the slight chill in the room. 

The sound of rustling clothing and something else clinkering had Andy intrigued. She felt like last time, but definitely more excited than nervous. After all, she trusted Miranda implicitly. 

A hand caressed Andy's cheek and she felt warm puffs on air on her face when Miranda spoke from above her. "Andréa, I am going to insert a very special …tool inside you. It will get me deeper than using my fingers. Now it might seem a little big so I want to make sure you are _thoroughly_ lubricated."

Warm lips covered hers for a second before they disappeared. Andy softly groaned, impatient to feel Miranda in her. She could feel the distinct stickiness between her thighs and all Miranda had done was touch her breasts and kiss her. 

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed at the feeling of kisses being planted across her inner thighs, the soft brush of hair across the top of her stomach and between her legs.  
Miranda's tongue teased Andy's clit, flicking the button softly using the tip of her tongue. 

Andy moaned, her legs shaking from the sensation, unable to do anything but thrust her pelvis toward's Miranda's waiting mouth. A finger entered her, then two, pumping at a leisure pace and then speeding up. Just when she was on the precipice of orgasm, Miranda removed her mouth and fingers. A whimper escaped Andy's throat in protest. She was so wound up, her body tense like an a bow strung tight, ready to let go at any given moment but denied at the last second. 

"Now, now. Don't fret, dear. Be patient. I promise that it'll be worth the wait," Miranda crooned, placing one last gentle kiss on Andy's sensitive clit, smirking when she twitched helplessly in response.

Standing up, Miranda positioned her hips between Andy's spread legs. She gripped the dildo and dragged the cool head up and down Andy's nether lips, coating it in wetness. 

Andy shuddered in anticipation. She bit her lip and rocked her hips as much as she could toward the object, aching to be filled. Due to the restraints, Andy could barely move an inch. 

To her relief, Miranda slid into the hilt in one thrust. However, that relief soon turned to frustrated arousal as it seemed Miranda was content to move at a languid pace. 

Miranda didn't want Andy to come that quickly. She wanted to tease Andy slowly, make her lose all semblance of control, and then, when she was delirious, desperate and _begging_ , only then would she fuck Andy the way she wished to be fucked. 

Andy groaned. The ribbed, bumpy texture at the top of the dildo was doing crazy things to her as it went in and out of her. Her chest was flushed, her head dizzy. Every sensation was heightened by her lack of sight and restricted movement. Miranda was in complete control of her pleasure and it was slowly killing her. The dildo slid in and out of her at an agonizing slow and steady pace. 

"Miranda… please," Andy whined. The earlier build up of her orgasm had only dulled, not faded. But with every practiced thrust of Miranda's hips, her need built up again. But the leisure pace of penetration was simply not enough for Andy to come. 

If only Miranda moved faster and harder. In protest, Andy's inner muscles squeezed down on Miranda's cock, trying to keep it in her but the slipperiness against the smooth glass made it impossible. 

Two hands roughly grabbed ahold of her breasts and pinched her nipples sharply. Andy cried out in surprise and she clamped down on the dildo unconsciously.

Miranda licked her lips at the sight below her, continuing to piston her hips in a measured pace. She loved how slick and wet Andy was. The swollen pink folds, the little nub peeking out from its hood, and especially the way Andy's pussy gripped her cock snugly. 

"Please please please, 'Randa!" Andy pleaded. Beads of sweat ran down the valley between her bare breasts. 

At one point, Miranda thumbed her clit, circling and pressing with just the right amount of pressure. Andy gratefully thought that she was finally allowed to come. So boy was she crushed when Miranda suddenly stopped touching her clit. Andy began rocking her hips desperately to find contact. Tears of dismay and frustration gathered at the corner of her eyes beneath the blindfold.

"Was there something you needed, dear?" Miranda rasped, angling her hips to thrust roughly in Andy once before resuming her slow speed. Her hands cradled Andy's sides, thumbs pressing into the dip of her hipbone. 

Andy moaned, not caring how loud or desperate she sounded. "Miranda! Please! I need you to fuck me harder! Make me come!" 

Andy struggled slightly against the buckles wrapped around her limbs that kept her captive. She would have said or done anything Miranda wanted if it meant that she would get to come. 

Perhaps those words finally satisfied Miranda or perhaps she simply got tired of playing this game. 

A soft buzzing sound reached Andy's ears and before she could figure out what that was, she felt an intense vibration on her clit. Simultaneously, Miranda answered Andy's pleas and began fucking her in quick, rough strokes that Andy felt it all the way to her cervix. Andy cried out at the overload of sensations. It was too much yet it wasn't enough. The dildo was hitting that deep spot inside her and it was so good. 

Miranda watched as Andy writhed beneath her. She switched the bullet vibrator to the highest level and watched Andy scream before she fell apart. 

A spurt of clear fluid escaped from Andy as she shuddered in delight. Andy's mouth was slightly agape as she came, her fingernails biting into her palms and leaving red crescent marks on her skin that would soon fade. Panting heavily, she slowly opened her eyes but all she could see was darkness. The blindfold was still covering her eyes. Although, Andy was sure that even if there had not been a blindfold, she would have seen nothing but darkness as the tremendous climax hit her. A second later, soft hands untied it and Andy squinted at the sudden brightness. 

Miranda's face slowly came into view and Andy smiled, an exhausted but fully sated smile. Leaning down, Miranda briefly pressed her lips to Andy's. Andy whined and tried to chase her lips but realized she was still strapped down. 

Miranda tsked. "Patience, dear."

She got a clean towel and gently cleaned Andy up before moving around and briskly undoing the buckles one by one. Slowly, Miranda helped Andy sit up and checked her circulation, rubbing at her arms and legs gently. 

"Any tingling or nimbleness, dear?"

"No, but don't stop. That feels nice." Andy sighed in pleasure as Miranda continued running her hands comfortingly over Andy's limbs like a gentle massage. Her head felt fuzzy and warm; she was in a state of utter contentment. Andy almost nodded off right then and there but there was no way she could have slept comfortably sitting up with no place to rest her head. 

"Tired, loved?" Miranda moved to stand on Andy's side and whispered in her ear. 

"Mhm, just a little bit," Andy responded and rested her head on the shoulder next to her. 

"Let's get your clothes back on. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Reluctantly, Andy dressed with Miranda's help. 

\---

Sitting in the parked car, Miranda checked her phone and her eyebrows shot up slightly. 

"Cassidy called about half an hour ago."

"Oops," Andy winced. "Sorry." 

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Andy reluctantly nodded. She knew better than to blame herself and argue with Miranda by now. 

"Did she leave a voicemail?" Andy asked. 

"Hmm, yes." Miranda pressed play and put it on speakerphone.

 _Hi mom! Caroline and I are flying back tomorrow. I'll text you the details. So you and Andy better remember to prepare all our favorite foods! We love you!_

The message ended and they looked at each other amusedly. 

"Cheeky brats," Miranda muttered with a smile. She had really missed her girls. 

"Well, you did raise them," Andy quipped before leaning back on the headrest and closing her eyes. She just wanted to rest her eyes a little. 

"It looks like _someone_ wants to sleep on the couch tonight," Miranda fired back. 

Andy's brown eyes popped open and her expression was crushed. "I'm sorry, honey. Please forgive me. You know I love to cuddle." 

Miranda let out a long suffering sigh and arched a brow. "I guess you'll have to make it up to me somehow." 

Andy's expression shifted from wounded puppy to a sultry temptress. She suddenly wasn't so tired anymore.  
"Oh, I'll make it up to you … all night long, my love." 

Their lips met in a heated kiss that was full of promise when they got home. 

"Drive," Miranda commanded, her voice low and full of lust when their lips parted. Her fingers dug into Andy's thigh. 

Andy did as she was told, getting them home in record time. The hand on her thigh was equally distracting and motivating. 

When they finally made it to the bedroom, Andy made Miranda come a record number of times before she finally fell exhaustedly into sleep with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of writing a crossover fic with Andy/Miranda and Kara/Cat from Supergirl~  
> Any ideas?


End file.
